Not just heroes Supah Heroes!
by thevaldezinator
Summary: When the world is in danger, there is only one super hero team to call. Wait, no two. What! Three? What about the avengers? Don't forget them! Basically about how the heroes became super heroes to save the world, again. Situated after Blood of Olympus (PJO), The Deathly Hallows (Harry Potter), The Serpent's Shadow (The Kane Chronicles). Enjoy. Rate, but don't hate!


**HI everyone what's up? It is I, thevaldezinator, and this is my first fanfiction. It's basically about life for our heroes after their separate wars. Set after the Blood of Olympus, The Deathly Hallows, The Serpents Shadow, and also will include another fandom (Surprise, Surprise!). So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Do I really have to say it?**

 **Harry: Yes, yes you do.**

 **Me: Do I realllllllllly have to say it?**

 **Percy: Well, duh (Mr. D's quote), everyone must worship our creator: Rickie**

 **Rick: Don't call me Rickie**

 **Harry: BTW, who are you?**

 **Percy: Me? I am not only the bravest hero in the world, but… Yeah. That's all.**

 **Carter: Did someone say** _ **greatest hero?**_ **Well, that would happen to be me.**

 **Percy: No, me.**

 **Carter: Obviously me, duh.**

 **Harry: Guys, guys, stop fighting. We all know that I'm the best.**

 **Annabeth, Ginny, Zia: *Shakes heads* Boys…**

 **Harry: Well, I'm gonna have to win this competition with more than just my** _ **charm…**_ ***Draws out wand***

 **Percy: I've gotta admit, you do have a** _ **point *Unsheathes Riptide***_

 **Carter: *Grins wickedly, Draws out sword (Kopesh, same thing) and wand* Oh, but I've got both. Let's duel.**

 **Me: Better say it before it gets too ugly**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the Kane Chronicles, as well as our mystery fandom, because I am lame. There**

 **Somewhere In Scotland, 5:45 AM**

A deafening silence filled the Great Hall, as the once most evil wizard known to wizard kind, hit the floor with a WHUMPH sound. The moment of silence was golden, as the sun's rays just peaked over the mountains that appeared in the distance, and everyone stood in disbelief, even Harry himself, that one of the most skilled wizards was killed by a 17 year old, with a simple disarming spell, that too. Then, the crowd roared a humongous cheer, a cheer of relief, joy, happiness, and rushed forward towards their savior, Harry Potter. Harry had the wind knocked out of him by the crowd that had mobbed him. The crowd lifted him on their shoulders, chanting "Harry, Harry, Harry" over and over again. Professor McGonagall's slightly hoarse voice could be faintly heard over the crowd, saying "Give him space, now, let him go!", and Harry felt the same. Although he was used to the attention, and he did expect it if he did win, he needed space. To mourn over the dead, to figure out what he wanted to do now, to cry, and, most of all, he wanted a sandwich. "EVERYONE, STOP PARADING HIM AROUND AND GIVE HIM SOME SPACE, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE", McGonagall bellowed, while her wand was pointed at her neck, having just used the _sonorous_ charm. Everyone turned to look at Her, in the process, dropping Harry on to the ground. "Ow! That hurt" Harry complained, while rubbing his head. "Now that I have your attention", she continued, "I'd like to, first off, thank those all who have fought today, valiantly, especially the young Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Miss. Hermione Granger. There was a thunderous applause and a few whistles, as the Golden Trio all blushed, being praised in front of all. "Actually", Hermione interjected, quieting the crowd down with the sonorous effect on her voice, now, "I'm technically not a miss anymore". She held out her hand for all to see, and on her ring finger sparkled a golden ring with a large, red ruby on it. There was silence in the hall, as people tried to comprehend what she had just said. Then there were a few wolf whistles, and people realized what is was. "Yes, Ron Weasley is my husband!" she announced. Ron, who everyone thought would turn even redder, and try to look small (and fail), boldly stepped up and passionately kissed Hermione, catching her by surprise. "And Don't You Forget it!" he bellowed, after breaking his kiss. Everyone in the hall Awwwwed… Well, all except one person.

Molly Weasley was furious. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" she screamed. This time, Ron actually turned redder than his hair and tried to look small, and failed. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOVE ON HER LIKE THAT, WITHOUT INFORMING THE FAMILLY, AND NOW, OF ALL TIMES!" she screeched. "Actually…" Ron tried to interject with a small voice. "HOW DARE YOU, RONALD" she roared. "Actually", Hermione began, failing to suppress a smile, "we figured that you would say such a thing, Mrs. Weasley, so we decided that, ummm, this would actually be a promise band. It's to signify that we are together now, and that we will be together forever" she explained. Mrs. Weasley huffed, and turned to Harry "And you knew about this?" She snapped at Harry. Harry raised his hands in surrender, with a bewildered face, and she understood. She softened a bit. "Fine, at least promise me that you won't do any… thing" She said, exasperated. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, we won't do that kind of stuff" Hermione promised, slight blushing, having perfectly understood what she said. "Well, erm, I may have overreacted a bit…" she apologized with a slightly red face. "A bit?" someone said from the crowd. Laughter rang throughout the hall. Even Mrs. Weasley managed a smile.

McGonagall resumed her speech "Now that our little, ah, fiasco has ended", (Mrs. Weasley turned even redder), "We would like to inform you that we will try to repair Hogwarts to mint condition in the next few weeks, but for now, we are desperate for any hands that will help us to repair both the Great Hall and the dorms. Breakfast will be served at 9 AM here, which will hopefully repaired to a presentable state, by then. Those who want to help rebuild will meet here in five minutes, sharp. Thank you again for fighting for Hogwarts, may all those whose souls have perished, rest in peace." McGonagall stepped down, and the people dispersed from the hall, while most of the adults stayed back.

***TIME SKIP***

 _Kreacher sure makes a mean BLT,_ Harry thought, while he took enormous bites of his sandwich. He may have been an old and wrinkly elf, but his cooking skills still seemed to be on the mark. "Harry?" a voice called, uncertainly, as if scared that Harry was mourning over the dead and angsting and throwing things. Ginny came timidly into the room, only to find Harry munching on a sandwich. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screeched, sounding distinctly like her mother, and walked up to Harry, took his sandwich, and threw it out of the hole in the dorms' wall. "Hey! What was that for!" he exclaimed. "Everyone down there is mourning for Fred, while you're up here… Eating! You're worse than Ron…" she sat down on his bed, he shoulders slouched, and sniffled. Harry scooted up next to her. "Was Fred, you know, close to you?" he said, "I mean, closer than the others". "Yeah, I mean Ron was too obsessed with Quidditch, Percy was too busy being a dignified prat to care, and Bill and Charlie were away from home for most of the time for their job, you know. All I had left was George, and" her voice cracked, "Fred. Fred was the one who saw me for who I really was; the prankster, not a dignified, proper lady the others wanted me to be. Fred was the one who allowed me to join in on their pranks, even when George didn't let me. He always took the blame for my pranks. He was the best brother anyone could ever have", she sobbed. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and cried. "I'm sorry" Harry said, but it sounded so futile and insincere even to Harry.

After she calmed down, they were laying down on his bed, side by side, staring off into the blue sky. "Harry," she started. "Hmmmmm…" Harry replied, obviously spaced off. "What do we do now?" she asked. "I dunno, find a job, rebuild…" Harry answered. "No, I mean about _us_. Are we dating now? Will we get married? Like how Ron and Hermione did?" Harry hadn't thought about it. He honestly didn't think he would make it this far, but he somehow had an answer. "Ginny, I personally do like _us_ , and I did look forward for more time with you after the war. But, now it's actually over. I feel like I need some time, Ginny. Not now, but maybe after a year or two" he stared off into the distance. "I'm really sorry Ginny, but I think I need some time for everything to go back to normal. Once the dust settles, we can go back to being lovers. I don't mean it in a bad way, Ginny, but I-""No, I understand, Harry" She's said it with an air of sadness, and if Harry understood one thing about women is that when they say they understand, they most likely do _not_ understand. They lay there, awkwardly, until they were called for breakfast. Harry left his dorm, his heart heavy, feeling that he had just made a mistake that he could never fix.

 **Yep, that was the first chapter! WOO! I am so happy right now. Changed the ending a bit. The relationship between Harry and Ginny is rocky (but it will get better soon, hopefully). Stupid Harry. Some Romione there, yay. Next chappie will start as Harry Potter, but will shift to Percy's world. Something new next chapter. I'll try to post it by Friday, soooooooooo… Like and rate. This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if this is sucky. I promise I'll be better. Peace**

 **The Valdezinator**


End file.
